finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzaga (ability)
.]] Blizzaga , also known as Ice 3, Blizzard 3, and Blizzard III, is the strongest ice-elemental Black Magic spell when it appears. It is called Hielo++ in Spanish (Ice++), Eisga (German for ice plus the suffix -ga) in German. Up to the Italian version of Final Fantasy VI, it is called Buferaga (Italian for blizzard plus the suffix -ga), whereas it remains Blizzaga from Final Fantasy VIII until Final Fantasy XIII excluded, where it is called Crioga (Greek for ice plus the suffix -ga). Appearances Final Fantasy Blizzaga (ICE3 on the NES and Ice3 in Final Fantasy Origins) is a level 7 Black Magic spell that inflicts major ice-elemental damage to all enemies. In the NES and Origins releases, it inflicts between 70 and 280 damage, while in subsequent releases, damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, and Red Wizard job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 40 MP to cast. It can be cast by Two-Headed Dragon, Chronodia, and Chaos. Final Fantasy III Blizzaga is a level 4 Black Magic spell that has a base power of 85 and can be bought for 3,000 gil at Northeast Saronia, and Doga's Village. One can be found in the Cave of Tides, while it can also be cast through the Arctic Wind and Rune Staff. The enemy Kum Kum can use Blizzaga against the party. Final Fantasy IV Blizzaga (Ice3 in Easy Type) is a Black Magic spell. It deals major Ice-elemental damage to one enemy, or moderate Ice-elemental damage to all enemies. In the original version, it has a casting time of 4, costs 30 MP to cast and has a spell power of 256. In the Easy Type version, the casting time is reduced to 3. In the 3D versions the spell power is reduced to 110. It is learned by Rydia (level 39 (2D versions) or level 38 (3D version)), Palom (level 32), Tellah (when Cecil becomes a Paladin), and Fusoya (default). It can be used by Lunar Shiva, Lunar Leviathan, Lunar Asura, Dark Sage, and Leviathan (3D only). Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blizzaga deals high ice-elemental damage to all enemies. It can be learned by imposter Rydia (level 39), and initially known by Palom and Rydia. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Blizzaga costs 30 MP to cast, and can be learned by Black Mage, Fusoya, Palom, Golbez, Rydia, and Leonora. Fusoya and Golbez can use Double Black Magic as a Band, which has a 30% chance of using Twin Blizzaga at the cost of 30 MP. Final Fantasy V Blizzaga is a Level 5 Black Magic spell players can purchase in Moore for 6,000 gil. It costs 25 MP to cast. The spell can be used by the enemies Barrier, Enuo, Exdeath in the first battle, Flaremancer, Fury, Melusine, Necrophobe, Neo Exdeath, Nereid, and Omniscient. The player may use it by catching and releasing a Dark Elemental (#234). Blizzaga is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Blizzaga is an Attack spell thought by Valigarmanda at a rate of x1. Celes also learns the spell at level 42. It costs 52 MP to cast, has a hit rate of 150, an attack power of 122, and is vulnerable to Runic. The spell is used by many enemies, the earliest being used by Dullahan. Final Fantasy VII Ice3 is the final spell on the Ice Materia, costing 52 MP to cast and requiring 18,000 AP to unlock. It has a base spell power equal to 4x the base magic damage. When Ice Materia is linked to All, Ice has a different animation and hits all enemies. The spell can also be used by Bizarro∙Sephiroth, and is also one of the spells used by Sephiroth during the Nibelheim Incident flashback sequence. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzaga is an elemental Magic Materia. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzaga summons a large shard of ice above an enemy to slam down on them with a chance of inflicting Stun. Two variations exist: Dark Blizzaga acts like Blizzaga and inflicts Poison, Silence and Stun; and Hell Blizzaga inflicts Poison, Silence, Stop, Instant Death and Stun. Blizzaga costs 32 MP to cast, Dark Blizzaga costs 38 MP, and casting Hell Blizzaga requires 52 MP. Hell Blizzaga is the most powerful ice-elemental materia. Coupled with Status Ward, it can protect the player from the full range of status ailments. Blizzaga can be bought in Research Dept. QMC + for 10,000 gil and Hell Blizzaga in the Wutai Secret Shop for 15,000. Dark Blizzaga cannot be bought, but along with the other Blizzaga Materia it can be made via Materia Fusion. Final Fantasy VIII Blizzaga inflicts major ice-elemental damage on one opponent. Characters can draw them from numerous enemies, although most need to be at level 30 or higher. Casting Blizzaga in battle increases compatibility with Shiva by 2.4, but lowers compatibility with Ifrit by 1.2. It can also be junctioned to deal or resist against Ice damage. Final Fantasy IX The Octagon Rod teaches Vivi the Black Magic spell Blizzaga. It deals major ice-elemental damage. The shop in Esto Gaza has the Octagon Rod for sale after Zidane and company complete the Desert Palace. Blizzaga costs 24 MP to cast, requires 85 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 72. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. As an enemy ability, Blizzaga can be used by the Earth Guardian, Gigan Octopus, Necron, Taharka, the green Vepal, and the Wraith. Final Fantasy X Blizzaga is located in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid, although any character can eventually reach it. It has a spell power of 42 and costs 16 MP. Several enemies are capable of casting the spell, including Abaddon, Chimerageist, Greater Sphere, Jumbo Flan, Master Coeurl, Mindy, Nega Elemental, Seymour, Seymour Omnis, Shiva at the Remiem Temple, Sleep Sprout, Varuna, and Wraith. Blizzaga can be used in Lulu's Overdrive Fury, and is also used by aeons if taught via four Ice Gems after obtaining the Summoner's Soul from Belgemine. Final Fantasy X-2 Blizzaga is a Black Magic spell learned by the Black Mage dressphere. It can also be used via equipping the Snow Ring or by passing through all gates on the Ice Queen Garment Grid. Blizzaga can also be used via Yuna's Festivalist ability Ice Sandals, and either hits one or two enemies, or in Lady Luck's Random Reels by lining up three Cherries. The spell is used by a wide variety of enemies. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Blizzaga is used by Paine when using the Black Mage dressphere, it costs 4 MP to cast. It is the only ice-elemental attack the player can use. It as a range of three tiles ahead of the character. Final Fantasy XI Blizzaga is a tier 1 elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -"Ga" spells, as they are often referred to, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. Ice is generally one of the harder-hitting, and last learned elements of any tier, superseded only by Thunder. Blizzaga can be bought by vendors for 12,376 gil or less depending upon fame. Final Fantasy XII Blizzaga is a Level 5 Black Magicks spell. Blizzaga deals heavy ice damage to all foes in range for the (initial) MP cost of 42. The enemy ability Piercing Blizzaga can break through the Reflect status and is used by The Undying. In the original version it is available for purchase in Balfonheim for 8,200 gil. Its license costs 45 LP. In the Zodiac versions, Blizzaga is a Black Magick 10 license and costs 7,300 gil and can only be used by Black Mages and the Red Battlemage who has acquired the license for Cúchulainn. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kytes learns Blizzaga at level 7. It deals heavy water damage to all enemies around a designated target. Final Fantasy XIII Blizzaga is a Ravager ability that deals ice-elemental magical attack against large area of foes. It has an ATB cost of 3 and an Attack Power of 2.2. It can be learned by Snow (stage 9), Vanille (stage 8), and Hope (stage 8). It is a summon ability used by Stiria. It is also an enemy ability used by Dahaka, Flowering Cactuar, Left Ailette, and Verdelet. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Blizzaga is a Ravager ability that inflicts ice-attribute magic damage on targets within a wide radius. It has an ATB cost of 3 and a modifier of 2.2. It can be learned by Noel (role level 50), Bloodfang Bass (44), Blue Chocobo (40), Cloudburst (27), Cryohedron (15), Gremlin (43), Mud Frog (20), Nekton (87), and Swampmonk (45). Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Blizzaga costs 40 ATB to activate and casting it causes Lightning to backflip. Blizzaga can be found in a treasure sphere in the Temple of the Goddess. Blizzaga is dropped by the following enemies after Day 7: Chocobo Eater (22.5%) and Sugriva (15%). In Hard Mode it drops at an increased frequency (x1.5) from these enemies since the beginning of the game. It is a locked ability in Violet Twilight garb bought from Yusnaan Hawker's Row (Hard Mode) for 200,000 gil. Final Fantasy XIV Blizzard III (Blizzaga in the Japanese version) appears as a Thaumaturge ability available at level 38. The ability deals ice-elemental damage to a single target with the potency of 240. When the spell is cast, it grants the Umbral Ice effect for 10 seconds and removes Astral Fire. Once the player learns Magic and Mend II at level 40, Blizzard III will automatically give the player the Umbral Ice III buff. At the initial release, Blizzard III had a damage potency of 220. After the release of patch 2.3, Blizzard III had its damage potency raised to 240. In addition, the Manor Jester has access to the Void Blizzard III spell in battle. Final Fantasy XV .]] Blizzaga is a type of ice spell the player can craft via Elemancy. It is the second strongest type of ice magic. It freezes the area of effect and inflicts targets with Frost, slowing them and making them sustain ice damage overtime. The player can lace their grenade with various effects via crafting. Blizzaga can be used manually as Noctis, or have the AI use it if equipped to Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto. A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics A Black Mage can learn Blizzaga for 500 JP. It uses 24 MP and has a speed of 15. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Chill Rod teaches Black Mages Blizzaga for 300 AP. It costs 24 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 50, and has a range of 4 with a vertical reach of 3. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability, and is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Blizzaga is a Black Magick ability that deals massive ice damage. It can be learned by the Black Mage from the Chill Rod for 300 AP. It costs 18 MP to cast and has a range of 4. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 There are various Blizzaga spells and the spell's class depends on the user's Magic Power. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Blizzaga can only be cast when fusing Blizzard Magicite. The player must combine three Blizzard Magicites to cast it. It deals major Ice damage and freezes nearby enemies. It is an also an enemy ability used by Malboro. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Blizzaga deals heavy ice damage and freezes enemies. It can only be cast by piling three Blizzard spells. If two target rings about to cast Blizzara +1 line up perfectly, it will cast Blizzaga +1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Blizzaga is the level 20 Frost spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals ice damage to all enemies, can be used once per battle, and up to three times a day. It requires three turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Blizzaga deals heavy ice damage and freezes enemies. It can be cast by stacking three Blizzard target rings. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Blizzaga is a high level Black Magic spell available for purchase in Invidia for 5,000 gil after the world is flooded in darkness. The spell costs 4 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 18. It can be used if the Blizzaga Tome item is in the character's inventory. Bravely Default Blizzaga is a level 5 Black Magic. It deals major water damage to one target and can be group-cast. It costs 45 MP to use. It can be bought in Eternia for 3200 pg. Blizzaga is a level 5 Sword Magic. It imbues a weapon with a high-power water effect for ten turns. This will raise attack power by the amount of the magic effect. it costs 45 MP to use. It can be bought in Eternia for 3200 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Blizzaga is a level 5 Black Magic for the Black Mage. It deals major water damage to one target and can be group-cast. It costs 45 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship and Chompshire for 6400 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Blizzaga is a level 6 black magic, it costs 32 MP to cast and can be bought for 6000 gil from shops. It deals ice-elemental damage to a single/all targets. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Blizzaga I-III are magic attacks available only for Jornee to use. The spells can only be learned from her third Shiva signet. All Blizzaga spells deal heavy water-elemental magic damage to a single enemy and cost 45 MP to use. In addition, Shiva is able to use Blizzaga III when she joins as a guest party member during the finale of the Eureka arc. In the original free-to-play versions, Blizzaga I-III could be used by any party member equipped with a Blizzaga-type versions of the Leviathan or Goblez OR signets. Each version of the spell dealt more damage depending on the summon's rank and had increased MP costs for each version of the spell. Dissidia Final Fantasy Onion Knight is able to chain Blizzard into Blizzaga, which summons three shards of ice from above to strike the opponent and drive them into the ground causing Wall Rush. Blizzaga costs 30 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. Blizzaga has a power of 18 normally, 26 power in EX Mode, and generates 120 EX Force. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Ice, casts Blizzaga when she has between 3,000 and 6,000 Bravery, and summons a large shard of ice to slam into opponents. Blizzaga has 18 power and generates 120 EX Force. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blizzaga is a Bravery attack for Tifa. It summons a shard of ice to strike the opponent from above and drive them into the ground. It needs 30 CP to equip and 80 AP to master. Blizzaga has a total of 30 power when all hits connect, and generates no EX Force. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Ice casts Blizzaga when she has between 2,000 and 4,000 Bravery. Blizzaga has 15 power and generates 24 to 36 EX Force when chained into another attack, or 60 EX Force when dealing HP damage. Onion Knight's Blizzaga begins a Chase Sequence and the final blow knocks the opponent into the air. It requires 120 AP to master and 10 CP to equip. Blizzaga has 32 power normally, and 58 power in EX Mode. It generates 78 EX Force. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Blizzaga is a reactive ability that activates in Battle Music Sequences every time the player gets a Good or better rating on 20 Hold Triggers, and deals high-power magic damage. Blizzaga is learned by Terra (level 85), Vivi (level 75), and Shantotto (level 90). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Blizzaga is a reactive ability that costs 25 CP to equip. It is activated in Battle Music Sequences (BMS) each time the player receives GOOD or better on 20 Hold Triggers. It deals full strength magic damage. It is learned by Rydia (level 75), Krile (level 65), Terra (level 70), Celes (level 90), Sephiroth (level 80), Vivi (level 55), Shantotto (level 80), Yuna #2 (level 70), and Chaos (level 15). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Blizzaga is the enemy ability that is used by the Kum Kum and Kraken during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Blizzaga is a Black Magic ability with a Rarity of 3☆. It deals heavy ice magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Black Orb x5, Ice Orb x8, and 5000 gil. Due to its single hitting nature and lower potency, Blizzaga is easily outclassed by other end-game abilities. A multi-hitting variant also exists within the game as Chain Blizzaga. It is a 5☆ ability and deals four heavy ice-elemental magic attacks to a single target. Like the default Blizzaga, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. Chain Blizzaga can be created by using Major Black Orb x10, Major Non-Elemental Orb x6, Major Ice Orb x6, and 20000 gil. Both Blizzaga and Chain Blizzaga can be used in conjunction with EX Mode follow-up commands triggered by ice-elemental attacks, such as Lulu's Chase Fury. Multiple variants of Blizzaga exist as enemy abilities, with their potency and range being varied. The most dangerous enemy variant, Savage Blizzaga, is used by Sealion magicite boss. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Blizzaga is an active, ice-elemental magic ability that inflicts magical ice damage to all enemies for 7 AP. It can be used by Quacho Queen, Quacho Queen★, Shiva-Ixion, Shivalry, Shivalry★, and Sky Dragon. It is also an enemy ability used by Exnine Bahamut (2nd). Chocobo Racing Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Blizzaga is a Lv. 5 spell that costs 4 SP to casts an attack all enemies in a 7x7 grid around Chocobo. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kingdom Hearts series Blizzaga, together with its lower tiers Blizzard and Blizzara, appears as a magic spell in the series. In most games, using the spell causes a chunk of ice to shoot out directly from its caster's . In , the spell gained a homing property. Gallery FFI Ice3 PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Blizzaga GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFIII_NES_Ice_3.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Ice-3.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV_Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV iOS Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. TAY Wii Blizzaga.jpg|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY iOS Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS/Android). FF4TAY iOS Band Double Black Magic Blizzaga.png|Twin Blizzaga in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (iOS). Blizzaga-FFVA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). BlizzagaFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Ice3.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Ice3 All.png|Ice3 used against all enemies in ''Final Fantasy VII. VIIBC Blizzaga.png|''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Blizzaga.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Dark Blizzaga.jpg|Dark Blizzaga in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Hell Blizzaga.jpg|Hell Blizzaga in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Blizzaga.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Blizzaga.PNG|Final Fantasy X. Blizzaga FFX-2.jpg|Final Fantasy X-2. Ffxi_blizzaga.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Blizzaga.png|Final Fantasy XII. RW Blizzaga.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Ffxiii_BLIZZAGA.png|Final Fantasy XIII. Blizzaga-lrffxiii.jpg|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV ARR Blizzard III.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Ice3.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Blizzaga.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Crystal_chronicle_blizzaga.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. RoF Blizzaga.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Blizzaga.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FF4HoL_Blizzaga.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Blizzaga.jpg|Bravely Default. FFD Blizzaga.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF OK Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga used by Onion Knight in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFF SM Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga used by Shantotto in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Tifa Blizzaga D012.jpeg|Blizzaga used by Tifa in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Onion Knight Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga used by Onion Knight in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Black Mage (Mastered) 2.png|Blizzaga used by Bartz in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFNT Blizzaga Rinoa.png|Blizzaga used by Rinoa in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. PFF Blizzaga Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Blizzaga.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Blizzaga - Celes SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Blizzaga - Rinoa SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVIII. FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Blizzaga - Snow SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Blizzaga - Celes SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Blizzaga - Rinoa SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVIII. FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Blizzaga - Snow SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Blizzaga - Locke UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVI. FFAB Blizzaga - Lulu UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFX. FFAB Blizzaga - Noel UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIII-2. FFAB Blizzaga - Locke UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVI. FFAB Blizzaga - Lulu UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFX. FFAB Blizzaga - Noel UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFXIII-2. FFAB Blizzaga - Tifa UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFVII. FFAB Blizzaga - Rikku UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFX. FFAB Blizzaga - Arc Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIII. FFAB Blizzaga - Edgar Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Blizzaga - Terra Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXII. FFAB Blizzaga - Vanille Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Blizzaga - Arc Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIII. FFAB Blizzaga - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Blizzaga - Terra Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXII. FFAB Blizzaga - Vanille Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Blizzaga - Tidus Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFX. FFAB Blizzaga - Noel Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFXIII-2. FFAB Blizzaga - Locke (Assist Celes) Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Blizzaga - Auron (Assist Lulu) Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFX. FFAB Blizzaga - Tidus Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFX. FFAB Blizzaga - Auron (Assist Lulu) Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend) FFX. FFAB Doga Blizzaga.png|In-game in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFATB Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Blizzaga Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blizzaga.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFEX Blizzaga.png|Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Blizzaga.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Mevius Blizzaga.jpg|Mobius Final Fantasy. WoFF Blizzaga.png|World of Final Fantasy. CRblizzaga.png|Chocobo Racing. FFFCD Blizzaga.PNG|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. KH Blizzaga.png|''Kingdom Hearts. KHII Blizzaga.png|''Kingdom Hearts II''. BBS Blizzaga.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep''. Etymology Trivia * One of the actors in the Final Fantasy XII Suntory Potion Drink Commercial "casts" Blizzaga. de:Eisga pl:Blizzaga (umiejętność) Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Recurring Black Magic